


Cinderella

by Themepark_314



Category: TWICE (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themepark_314/pseuds/Themepark_314
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 3





	1. Cinderella-1

清晨，凑崎纱夏早早就起来给继母和两位姐姐准备早饭，但继母朴志效吃了第一口，就一脸嫌弃的把叉子甩到一边，“你看看你这做的什么，煎蛋这么咸。”  
林娜琏低下头闻了一下培根，“这也烤的太糊了吧，倒了重做好了。”  
凑崎一听，匆匆过去收拾盘子，当她收到平井桃面前的盘子时，平井嘀嘀咕咕了一声，“能不能别倒掉，我好饿……”  
“哎哟！”还没抱怨完，平井就惨叫一声。她一转过头，就对上林娜琏锐利的眼神，立刻改了口，“啊啊，快去重做，饿死了。”  
终于做完了早餐，凑崎蹲在厨房里还没来得及吃上几口，就听到朴志效的声音，“又在哪里偷懒呢，赶紧出来把衣服洗了。”  
凑崎连连答应，有些不舍的放下盘子，去朴志效的房间里收拾起穿过的衣物。  
吃了早餐后，朴志效去参加贵妇们的茶会，平井也准备出门，临走前她看到凑崎抱着一堆脏衣服，“我的衣服你也要洗！”  
“是，我知道了。”  
偌大的房子里顿时只剩下林娜琏和凑崎。林娜琏在房间里看书，看了一会往窗外一看，就看到凑崎在后院里辛苦的洗着一堆衣服，脸上还沾上了泡泡。  
这也太狼狈了，林娜琏忍不住笑了起来，正巧这时凑崎抬起头，远远就看到林娜琏坐在窗边看着自己，心里不由得发怵，不知道这个女人又要让自己干什么。  
“洗衣服怎么洗的这么久。”转眼之间，那个女人就来到了后院里。  
“姐姐。”凑崎把手在围裙上胡乱的擦了擦，立刻站了起来。  
林娜琏看着她的动作皱了皱眉，“给我泡杯茶，端到我房间里。”  
“好，我马上去。”听了林娜琏的话，凑崎就往厨房里走。  
“等等。”林娜琏又打量了一下凑崎，“一身脏兮兮的怎么能进我房间，把自己收拾干净了再过来。”  
等凑崎终于洗了澡，泡好茶，端到林娜琏的房间里时，对方正在看书。林娜琏抬眼看了一下凑崎干净的一身，终是没有再说什么，示意凑崎把茶端到自己面前。  
然而走到林娜琏身前时，脚下的地毯有一道褶皱，凑崎一踩，顿时脚下一滑，失去了平衡，那杯滚烫的茶直接泼到了林娜琏的手上。  
“嘶—”林娜琏倒吸一口冷气，一把抓住摔在地上的凑崎，“你是想烫死我吗？”  
“我没有，姐姐，刚刚只是不小心滑倒了。”凑崎吓得不轻，解释都有些语无伦次。  
“还不快去拿药来，给我上药。”  
“是。”凑崎立刻从书房拿来一瓶药膏，她半跪在林娜琏身前，将药膏轻轻的涂抹到那块手背那块红印上。  
林娜琏原本闭着眼，突然闻到了一丝熟悉的味道，“你是不是用了我的玫瑰花瓣来洗澡？”  
凑崎一听，身体不由得一颤，“姐姐，我没有。”  
“不说实话是想挨打吗？”林娜琏拔高了音量，捏着凑崎的下巴让她也一同站了起来。这保加利亚的玫瑰她用了很久，味道怎么也不会认错的。  
“姐姐，我真的没有。”凑崎的声音都抖了起来，她对玫瑰花瓣是很好奇，但她又怎么敢用林娜琏的呢。  
听到对方一再否认，林娜琏火气也冒了上来，“你说你没用过，但这味道是怎么回事？”  
凑崎别开脸，她只不过是看到平井桃的罐子里也有玫瑰花瓣，忍不住拿了几瓣罢了，但这话她也没法说出口。  
“还装起哑巴了是吗？”林娜琏深吸一口气，一只手直接掐上了凑崎的腰。  
“啊—”凑崎一声尖叫，双腿一软直接带倒了林娜琏，两人一同摔在了床上。  
当凑崎一睁开眼看到林娜琏被自己压在身下，狠狠的盯着她，脑海里只有一个念头，完了。  
“你在对姐姐做什么？！”刚回到家的平井路过林娜琏的房间，就看到了这震惊的一幕，忍不住冲上去把凑崎拉了起来。  
林娜琏也回过神来，深深吸了一口气，“这小偷偷用我的玫瑰花瓣洗澡还不承认。”说着她拉过凑崎的一只手，放到平井桃鼻尖，“你闻闻看，她还说我冤枉她，这胆子也太大了。”  
平井一闻，突然僵在了原地。过了好一会，她才开口，“那个……”支支吾吾了好一会，她突然转向凑崎，“你怎么能用娜琏姐姐的玫瑰花瓣呢！”  
原本对这一切想不通的凑崎，听到平井的话顿时反应了过来，辩解道“我才没有，我是从你的罐子里拿的。”  
平井瞪着她，“好啊，你居然敢偷我的东西。”然而话一出口，却捂住了嘴。  
“平井桃，你什么时候开始用玫瑰花了。”林娜琏的声音没有一丝温度。  
“啊，我……”平井桃尴尬的笑了笑。  
“我居然有你们两个这样手脚不干净的妹妹，今晚都别吃饭了，去门外站着。”林娜琏将两人推出去，啪的一声狠狠甩上了门。  
“都怪你！还把我拖下水！”平井桃站在门外，实在咽不下这口气，转头就想动手。  
然而这时，房间里突然传出了林娜琏的声音，“平井桃！你给我老实一点。”  
“哈哈。”凑崎忍不住轻笑了起来，对着旁边的平井桃毫不犹豫的比了个鬼脸。  
晚上，朴志效从茶会上回来，告诉她们最近要举办一个舞会，给年轻的王子选妃。“娜琏和桃，你们两个好好准备一下衣服。”  
“知道了。”林娜琏平静的答应下来。  
凑崎听到这个消息，便意识到这是自己的机会，是她逃离这个家最好的机会。  
眼下她需要一件礼服。  
凑崎缩在自己阁楼里的房间，翻看了一下自己单调的衣橱。自从继母领着两个姐姐到来后，她再也没有买过新的衣服。林娜琏的裙子最多，如果什么时候能问她要一件她不需要的礼服就好了。  
抱着这样的想法，凑崎最近对林娜琏格外的顺从。下楼打扫时凑崎路过林娜琏的房间，看到她在看书，“姐姐，要喝茶吗？我去泡一杯给你端上来。”  
林娜琏阖上书页，虽然凑崎一贯不敢忤逆她的意思，但是像这样讨好还是第一次见。她心里有些疑惑，便摇了摇头，“不用了，不要来打扰我。”  
“是。”凑崎诺诺的应了一声。  
晚上，平井桃参加聚会回来，还带了一些精致的茶点。她本来想带给林娜琏，但对方似乎早早就睡下了，平井想了想，去敲了敲凑崎的房门。  
房间里一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，平井有些疑惑，看门没有锁便直接推门进去。凑崎坐在书桌前正胡乱的收拾着什么，一不留神，一个线筒从桌子上滚了下来，“姐姐。”凑崎抬起头怯生生的看着平井。  
“我带了些点心回来，娜琏姐姐睡了，所以拿过来给你。”平井走到桌子前，故意朝着那堆针线看了一眼，凑崎下意识的用手挡了一下那堆针线，“谢谢姐姐。”  
“没什么。”平井摆摆手，就走了出去。  
第二天吃过早餐后，凑崎在厨房里收拾东西，林娜琏在餐厅里慢悠悠的喝茶，平井突然凑上去，在她耳边小声嘀咕，“姐姐，最近凑崎那丫头好奇怪。”  
“怎么了？”林娜琏一脸平静。  
“我昨晚去她房间，看到她悄悄的在缝制什么东西，一看到我，就立刻把那些东西收了起来。”  
“哦？”缝东西的话，林娜琏突然明白过来，“那丫头大概是对选妃动了心思。”  
晚上，凑崎给林娜琏做了按摩。林娜琏趴在床上眯着眼睛，凑崎的手很巧，让她整个人都放松了下来。  
按了不知道多久，林娜琏感觉到眼皮渐渐沉了下来，便开口，“好了我要睡了，你回去吧。”  
凑崎想了一会，站在原地没有动。  
林娜琏睁开眼睛，看到凑崎静静的看着她，“怎么了，站在这里是想要干什么？”  
“那个……”凑崎支支吾吾了一会，“姐姐可以给我一点东西吗，绝对不是什么贵重的东西！”  
“哦，说来听听？”林娜琏很好奇，便转过身对上她的视线。  
“那天帮你整理衣服的时候，发现你有一件裙子裙边坏掉了，你可以把那条裙子给我吗？我……想要一条自己的裙子。”凑崎低着头，手指绞到了一起。  
原来是在等这个啊，林娜琏眯着眼想了一下，“可以啊，反正都已经坏掉了，你要就捡走吧。”  
“谢谢姐姐！”凑崎没想到对方答应的这么快，捡起那件破旧的裙子兴冲冲的回了自己房间。  
一天午后，平井桃让林娜琏陪她下棋。她去取棋盘时路过凑崎的房间，发现凑崎正坐在床边，窗外的阳光透进来落在凑崎身上，将她带着笑意的脸衬得更灿烂了一些。  
平井拿着棋盘快步走进院子里，“姐姐，我看到凑崎在给一条裙子缝花边，她哪来的裙子？”  
“我的。”林娜琏看着远处连绵的山，神色没有任何起伏。  
“你既然知道她是为了参加舞会，为什么还要把裙子给她？”  
“放心好了。”林娜琏收回了视线，直直的看着平井，“她逃不出我的手掌心。”  
过了几天，王宫里的大臣到各家登记要参加舞会的年轻女子的名单。那个有些发胖的中年男子看到朴志效，“你们家有几个女孩子要参加舞会。”  
“我的两个女儿都会参加。”朴志效瞟了一眼在一旁静静坐着的林娜琏和好奇的打量大臣的平井桃，“就是她们两个。”  
大臣登记了两人的姓名，正准备离开，就听到阁楼上一个清甜的声音，“等一下，还有我。”  
凑崎穿着那条被她改造过的裙子从阁楼上缓缓走下来，裙子上有轻盈的花边，上面点缀着一颗颗小珍珠，她的头发挽成一个漂亮的发髻，一出现就立刻吸引了大臣的视线。“你叫什么名字？”  
“凑崎纱夏。”  
朴志效和平井桃都看呆了，她们不知道凑崎还有这么闪闪发光的一面，走出来的瞬间就像是真正的公主。林娜琏靠在沙发上，静静看着她没有说话。  
大臣登记了姓名后就离开了，朴志效当下就决定当天一定不能让凑崎参加舞会。  
“这裙子被妹妹的巧手改造了以后，很漂亮啊。”林娜琏不知何时绕到了凑崎身后。  
凑崎顿时有一股不好的预感，听到对方的声音，脊背上冒出了一片冷汗。  
“这个好像是一条我扔掉的内衬上弄下来的呢。”林娜琏修长的手指勾住上面的花边，“这样的边角料，怎么能出现在王宫的舞会上。”话音刚落，就用力一扯，那条可怜的花边就被生生拽了下来，连带着珍珠也哗啦啦的散落一地。  
“妹妹，你看上去很想很想去舞会的样子。”林娜琏绕着凑崎走了一圈，目光又落在了她细细盘好的发髻上，“怎么，丑小鸭也想变成天鹅吗？”  
“姐姐，我没有……”凑崎看着那散了一地的珍珠，难过的快要哭出来。  
“可是我看你就是很想呢。”说完手上一用力，凑崎发髻上的蝴蝶结也被扯开来。  
朴志效对这一幕见怪不怪，她本来就不想让凑崎去参加，眼下正好断了她的心思，就招呼车夫出了门。平井桃默默看了一会，虽然一瞬间闪过林娜琏有些过分的念头，但随后又把这念头强压下去回了自己房间。  
凑崎披散着头发蹲在地上，双手捂着脸，林娜琏仍是没有放过她的打算。她端详着自己手上再普通不过的布条，“妹妹，你攒这些破布攒了多久呢？”  
“看来做梦都想进王宫呢，可惜你也就只能想想了。”说完留下蜷缩在角落里的凑崎就走了。  
等到凑崎再次醒来时，是被震耳欲聋的踢门声惊醒的。她揉了一下红肿的眼睛，立刻下床拉开门就看到一脸不耐烦的朴志效，“你在干什么，还不去准备晚饭吗？”  
“我这就去准备。”凑崎匆匆整理了一下衣服，又洗了一把脸。她不能让她们看到自己哭过了，这样只会被加倍的嘲笑而已。  
吃完晚饭后，林娜琏在房间里百无聊赖的玩着一个银戒指，就听到一阵敲门声，“谁？”  
“姐姐，是我。”凑崎的声音从门外传来。  
林娜琏挑了挑眉，没想到凑崎今晚还会来找自己，“进来。”  
“来找我又想干什么。”两人视线交汇的瞬间，林娜琏不得不承认凑崎长大了，她的五官越来越精致深刻，身材也是恰好的纤细。  
“来给姐姐按摩。”凑崎回答的很快，就像是今天两人之间没有发生任何不快一样。  
林娜琏暗暗有些震惊，没想到这个妹妹能这么隐忍。但她的神色仍然很平静，“既然你说了，那就来吧。”说完，便趴上了床。  
接下来的两天，凑崎每天晚上都会来帮林娜琏按摩，平日更是处处照顾着林娜琏的需要。直到舞会前一晚，凑崎替林娜琏按摩之后没有离开，而是站在原地。  
林娜琏自下而上的看着她，眼神像是一只慵懒的猫。  
沉默了半晌，凑崎终于开口，“姐姐，我想要一条裙子。”  
林娜琏换了个姿势，半坐起来倚着床头，“哦？”  
一声沉闷的声响，凑崎直接跪在了床边，眼里一片决绝，“如果姐姐能答应我，我什么都愿意做。”  
“是吗？”林娜琏突然轻笑起来，在寂静的夜晚里有几分突兀，手指挑起凑崎精巧的下巴，“那天看到妹妹精心打扮后的样子，我都有些心动呢。”  
凑崎一愣，心里没来由的发慌，她知道以林娜琏的性格不会平白无故和她说这些的。  
“所以，妹妹用自己和我交换裙子如何？”  
听到林娜琏的话的一瞬间，凑崎睁大了眼睛。林娜琏仍是以那副平静的神色盯着她，没有半分开玩笑的样子。凑崎紧紧攥着自己的衣角，沉默许久后才开口，“我们是姐妹，不能……”  
“随你。”林娜琏无所谓的移开目光，“不想要裙子的话就算了。”  
一阵长久的沉默，就连周围空气的流动都慢了下来。林娜琏的视线落到了深色的地毯上，不知道为什么她的心跳突然加快了不少。  
“我答应你。”凑崎突然开口。  
明明什么都还没发生，林娜琏的心里却徒然滋生出几分愉悦。她一手掀起被子的一角，“这床真够冷的。”语气随意就像是纯粹的抱怨。  
凑崎背过身开始解自己的外衣，下一秒便听到林娜琏命令式的语气，“转过来。”  
深吸了一口气，凑崎咬着牙缓缓转过身来，外衣上所有的扣子都被解开，衣服也随之滑落到地上。林娜琏的视线有着她从没感觉过的灼热，意识到这点时凑崎下意识的偏过头，她没法对上这样的目光。  
“你傻站在这里干什么？”  
凑崎避过林娜琏还带着一些挑衅的目光，抱着双臂钻进了被窝。明明一点都不冷，凑崎在闭上眼睛之前，脑海里只剩下这一个念头。  
结束后，凑崎整个人还缩在床铺的一角，林娜琏已经先一步起了身，连带着一股冷气也钻进了被窝。凑崎忍不住打了个寒颤，刚收拢好被子，下一秒一整块光滑的面料就直直落在了脸上。  
林娜琏居高临下的看着她，“你想在我的床上睡到什么时候？”  
“对不起。”凑崎迅速的掀开被子，起身的一瞬间身下传来一阵明显的钝痛，但她管不了那么多了。拿起那条裙子和地上的衣服，匆匆离开了林娜琏的房间。  
第二天早晨，凑崎早早下楼做了早餐，做完后又立刻回了自己的房间。今天是举办舞会的日子，凑崎看着镜子里的自己，头发仍凌乱的搭在肩上，也还没时间上妆，还好林娜琏给她的裙子很合身，要是有多一点时间准备就好了。  
“凑崎纱夏，人呢？”突然之间她听到朴志效的声音。  
凑崎来不及换衣服，就匆匆跑了下去，“怎么了？”  
朴志效看到从楼梯上下来的凑崎，瞪大了眼睛。凑崎穿着一袭紫色的纱裙，雪白瘦削的双肩，纤细的腰线，还有层层叠叠的裙摆，这样的装束甚至比上次大臣来登记的那一身还要亮眼几分。  
“你哪来的裙子？”  
“娜琏姐姐给的。”凑崎低下头。  
朴志效突然冷笑一声，“哦，娜琏给的？”  
凑崎点点头，下意识的抓住裙子上的一圈花纹，心里打起了鼓。  
“也不知道你这个小妖精怎么迷惑的她。”朴志效眼睛眯起来，像是个狡黠的猎人，“她同意了，我还没同意呢。”说完，就要去扯凑崎身上的裙子。  
凑崎下意识的往后躲，朴志效却没有停下来的架势。她随手抄起桌上的一把锋利的剪刀，抓住裙子的一角，就毫不留情的剪了过去。  
布料撕裂的声音，凑崎看着裙子一片片被撕扯开又落在地上，自己的大腿都在空气中暴露出来。她双手捂着脸，绝望的抽泣出声。  
这时，林娜琏换好了舞会的装束，从楼上款款走下来。朴志效看着她，一脸欣慰的表情，“娜琏准备好了？”  
林娜琏点点头，目光扫过凑崎的一瞬间，没有错过她颤抖的双肩。  
“这小妖精居然还想穿你的衣服去参加舞会，世上哪有这么便宜的事。”朴志效毫不留情的奚落起来。  
林娜琏看着凑崎，对方也正巧在这个时候抬起头。她眼睛的周围都红肿起来，黑色的眼眸像是被浸泡在水中，看向她的目光悲伤又有一丝希望。  
希望？察觉到这点的一瞬间，林娜琏内心有些好笑，自己什么时候是那个能给人带来希望的人了？更何况那人还是凑崎。这么想着，她不动声色的走到朴志效身边，“那就麻烦妈妈多多教育妹妹吧。”说完，就走出门登上了在门口等候的马车。  
凑崎不可置信的看着林娜琏的背影，对方没有一丝犹豫，就连刚刚看到自己这副惨状时也是风平浪静的神情，也对，凑崎不禁嘲笑起自己，真是够傻的，到现在居然还指望林娜琏会帮自己。  
看到凑崎失魂落魄的样子，朴志效得意的扬起嘴角，“你别妄想参加舞会了，不过就是个灰姑娘罢了。”  
过了一会，平井桃也下来了。她看着穿着破破烂烂的裙子缩在客厅一角的凑崎，惊讶的瞪大了眼睛。然而还没等她说什么，也被朴志效拉上了马车。  
马蹄声浅浅远去，凑崎缓缓站起身，刚刚长久的保持一个姿势，让她有着一瞬间的头晕眼花。她扶着一旁的沙发，心里像是一潭死水。  
到了傍晚的时候，她在厨房里准备生火，突然听到一阵细微的响动。是朴志效她们回来了？凑崎看了一眼窗外，天空还没有暗下去，一片温和又刺目的红，应该没有这么早才对。这么想着她站起身，一走出厨房，便看到一抹纤细高挑的人立在院子里。  
“你是？”女人的装束有些奇怪。  
女人转过身，是凑崎有些熟悉的面容，“纱夏不记得我了吗？我是你的教母。”  
教母……长久的记忆终于打开了开关，凑崎想到自己很小的时候，那时候母亲还没有离世，抱着她戳了戳她的鼻尖，“纱夏啊，这是你的教母周子瑜，她是个仙女。”说完，站在母亲身旁的女人就对她温柔的笑起来。  
“您怎么会来这？”自从母亲离开后，她就再也没有见过周子瑜了。  
“这些不重要。”周子瑜摇了摇头，“纱夏很想参加王宫里的舞会吧。”  
凑崎点了点头，眼里的光又暗了下去，“可是我已经没有能参加舞会的裙子了。“  
“没关系。”周子瑜拿起魔杖，在空中随手划了一圈，凑崎身上的围裙被星光包围在其中，一眨眼就变成了一条天蓝色的礼服，上面还缀着白色的丝绸缎带。“这是？”凑崎不敢相信自己的眼睛，就连脚上再平凡不过的布鞋，都变成了在夜幕下闪闪发光的水晶鞋。  
周子瑜笑着又将魔杖对准了南瓜，南瓜瞬间立起来，生出了四个轮子，变成一辆装潢华丽的马车。巨大的动静惊出了厨房边的几只老鼠，周子瑜魔杖一划，那些老鼠顿时变成了套着缰绳的高头大马。  
“好了，纱夏，现在你可以去参加舞会了。”周子瑜微笑的看着她，她也很满意自己的作品。  
凑崎透过厨房里的玻璃窗看到了此时自己的剪影，她都有些不敢相信，原来自己还能有这样的一天。“谢谢教母。”凑崎郑重的对着周子瑜鞠躬，松鼠变成的马夫拉开车门后，她终于坐了上去。  
“好好享受这次舞会，不过要记得一切的魔法都将在十二点消失，所以十二点前的你一定要离开王宫。”周子瑜嘱咐完最后一句，用魔杖点了点车头，马匹就飞快的跑动起来。  
王宫的距离并不远，没过多久凑崎就来到了王宫前，正当她有些忐忑的思考要怎么和侍卫解释自己的身份，一旁的大臣突然就发号施令，“快让她进来。”  
“谢谢您。”凑崎怀着惊喜拉开车窗，对他优雅的点了点头。  
“您客气了。”大臣恭恭敬敬的站在一旁，“像您这么美丽的人，一定是尊贵的公主。”  
在王宫里的一路上，凑崎所遇到的人都和刚刚的大臣反应相似，毫不犹豫的替她打开了门。她来到宫殿前，里面传来欢快的舞曲，她深吸一口气，双手推开了沉沉的大门。  
喷泉，舞池，漂亮的大理石地砖，再到钢琴，乐队，起舞的人群，所有出现在凑崎梦中的场景，此刻都浮现在了眼前。她往前踏出一步，人们的目光就齐刷刷的投了过来。  
“这是哪个国家的公主，可真是漂亮啊。”  
“看她云雾般的裙子，还有那一头长卷发，真是让人羡慕。”  
“这下王子……”  
就像人们所说的，站在二楼和人交谈的王子，也目不转睛的盯着她，眼里满是惊艳的神色。凑崎低下头，羞赧的将一缕碎发缓缓拨到了而后。  
“这位美丽的公主。”王子走了上来，“你是否愿意和我一起跳一支舞。”转眼之间，那位高大英俊的王子就走了眼前，他弯下腰，掌心向上，对凑崎伸出了手。  
“当然，殿下。”随着凑崎将手搭在了王子的掌心上，四处立刻爆发出热烈的叫好的声音。  
朴志效原本在与一位大臣交谈，当她看到突然出现在舞池中央的凑崎时，怔在了原地。这人长得怎么这么像自己那个寒酸的继女，该不会是？然而那个继女已经被自己撕碎了裙子，哪来的这么华丽的衣裳和漂亮的鞋，朴志效赶紧摇摇头，一定是自己眼花了。  
快乐的时间过得很快，在凑崎已经数不清自己和王子跳了多少支舞的时候，她偶然一瞥，注意到此时离十二点就只剩下一刻钟了。她立刻抽出自己的手，朝着王子微微一鞠躬，“殿下，我要回去了。”  
“回去？”王子不解的看着她。  
“是的，这是教母定的规矩。”凑崎看向他的眼神有歉意，还有一丝不舍，“希望还有机会见到殿下。”说完，就飞快的转身跑出了宫殿。  
她坐上南瓜马车，才回想起王宫里的一切，过去几个小时发生的事，就像是一场盛大的梦。而当她看到自己住的房子慢慢浮现在夜色中，现在是到了梦醒的时刻了吗？凑崎无奈的动了动嘴角，突然感觉脚上一凉，低头一看，自己右脚居然是光着的，不知道什么时候丢了一只水晶鞋。  
舞会结束后的第一天，朴志效很早就出门了。她对昨晚那个长得很像凑崎的女孩子莫名的在意，决定去找相熟的大臣问清楚。  
过了一会，楼下突然传来一阵敲门声，凑崎正准备起身，就听到平井的声音从楼下传来，“大臣您有什么事？”原来平井在楼下啊，凑崎这么想着，又放下心来闭上眼睛，大臣要找估计也是来找朴志效的。  
“水晶鞋？”  
突然，平井惊讶的声音传入耳际，凑崎竖起了耳朵，便听到大臣沉稳有力的声音，“王子下令，在全城寻找这只水晶鞋的主人，谁能恰好合适的穿上这只鞋，谁就是我们新的王子妃。”  
一听到这句话，凑崎立刻坐起身，然而她刚打算走出门，就被一只手用力推回了房间。她抬起头，便对上了林娜琏冰冷的眼神，“昨天突然出现在舞会里的那个人，其实就是妹妹你吧。”  
凑崎心里没来由的发慌，昨晚她也注意到了林娜琏，刻意避开她的方向，没想到还是被她看到了。  
林娜琏上前一步，眼神里突然添出几分悲悯，“原来我的妹妹，一直都没有放弃这件事啊。”  
“你觉得，我会让你下去吗？”  
凑崎没有说话，紧紧攥着自己的衣角，脑子里突然萌生出一个强烈的念头。  
眼前凑崎的脸突然放大，林娜琏还没反应过来，就感觉自己的嘴唇触碰到同样柔软的东西，本能的抿了一下，还能尝到一丝清甜的味道。“你……”林娜琏赶紧后退一步，指尖抚过开始发烫的嘴唇，刚刚她居然被凑崎强吻了。  
凑崎笑了起来，眼角上挑成明艳的弧度，“这样可以吗，姐姐可以让我下去了吗？”  
林娜琏站在原地没有说话，胸腔里突然弥漫起一股苦涩的气息，凑崎是把她当成这样的人了吗？也难怪，自己做出那样的事情在先，凑崎这么想她又有什么意外呢？  
看到林娜琏迟迟没有回忆，凑崎咬咬牙，开始解起了自己领口的扣子。  
被凑崎的动作吓了一跳，林娜琏立刻按住她的手，“你这是要干什么？”  
“我看姐姐你没有理我。”凑崎把手用力的抽出来，第一颗扣子已经解开，她的手搭上了第二颗，“还是说姐姐想像之前一样呢？”  
“你等等！”林娜琏压低声音吼了出来，她看到凑崎的眼睛里，有显而易见的悲愤。她喉间动了动，艰难的吞咽了一下，“你就这么想离开这里吗？”  
“不然呢？”凑崎突然抬高了音调，语速也变得飞快，“从母亲死后你和朴志效搬进来，我就没有过过一天开心的日子，去王宫也好，去街头流浪也好，只要能离开这里我做什么都愿意。”  
林娜琏沉默下来，凑崎紧紧的盯着她，目光锐利得像是两把刀子，“姐姐，不要说和你过夜，哪怕是要我向魔鬼出卖灵魂我都可以，我再也不想在这里多待一分一秒了！”  
面对凑崎失控的声音，林娜琏身体颤了一下。过了几秒，她侧身让出门口，“好吧，如你所愿。”


	2. Cinderella-2

凑崎纱夏成了王子妃。  
林娜琏和平井桃出门以后，看到满大街都贴满了王宫的公告。人们纷纷夸赞起这位新的王子妃是如何如何的漂亮优雅，她和王子在舞会上相识的过程，更是成为人们口中最动人的爱情故事。  
平井有些担忧的看着自己姐姐，自从凑崎走后，林娜琏一直是这样对什么事都不再放在心上的态度，她便打定主意带她出来转转。  
去茶馆和朋友们喝了茶，又买了些点心，林娜琏对平井的搭话终于有了反应。平井稍稍松了一口气，两人又转了一阵，才回到了家里。  
回到家的时候意外的发现朴志效并不在家，林娜琏和平井桃坐在餐桌边等她们的母亲回来一同吃晚饭。到了傍晚，门外终于响起车马声。平井一打开门，朴志效就被两个王宫的侍卫架了进来，侍卫的手一松，朴志效便跌坐到沙发上。  
“妈，你怎么了？”平井桃立刻走过去。  
朴志效没有说话，等到侍卫们离开，她才恨恨的吸了一口气，“还不都是那个小妖精。”  
“小妖精？”平井一愣，随后反应过来，“纱夏？”  
“还能有谁？”朴志效没好气的看了她一眼，“那小妖精今天把我叫到王宫里，罚我跪了半天。”  
原本在给朴志效泡茶的林娜琏，手上动作一顿。罚跪？联想到那天凑崎那副决绝的样子，还真像是她会做出来的事情。  
自从那天起，朴志效三天两头就被凑崎叫到宫中罚跪。有一天下了倾盆大雨，朴志效在雨里跪了大半天，回来便发了高烧，烧的迷迷糊糊的时候不停的喊膝盖疼。  
林娜琏在床边坐了一夜，给朴志效不停的换冷敷的毛巾，她看着朴志效痛苦的样子，下定决心第二天要进宫一趟。  
第二天清晨，她叮嘱平井桃照顾好朴志效，就坐上了马车。进宫的一路很顺畅，林娜琏忍不住怀疑这一切是不是凑崎在背后安排过，但她来不及想那么多，一到了王宫，便在仆人的带领下来到了凑崎的宫殿。  
在冰冷的大理石地面上跪了一刻，凑崎才从房间里缓缓走了出来。她穿着层层叠叠的礼服裙，迈着从容优雅的步伐，在仆人的簇拥中坐到天鹅绒的沙发上，“姐姐，你怎么来了？”  
林娜琏听到熟悉的声音抬起头，才发现凑崎已经不是一个月前家里那么任人欺负的妹妹了。她精心打理过的长发披散在肩上，脖子挂着一串夺目的钻石项链，漂亮的眼眸闪烁着强烈的光，“起来吧，这地上怪冷的。”说完，就示意仆人们给林娜琏搬来一张椅子。  
林娜琏有些忐忑的坐上去，又看到凑崎屏退了仆人们，“王子妃。”  
凑崎摇了摇头，“姐姐原来怎么叫我，现在还是怎么叫。”  
“……妹妹。”称呼叫出口的瞬间，林娜琏有些心虚，但凑崎像是没注意到，她便继续说下去，“我想请求你，别让妈妈来这里罚跪了。”  
“哦？”刚在闭目养神的凑崎睁开眼睛，目光移向左手中指上的一枚红宝石戒指。  
“上次回去她发了高烧。”  
凑崎一面听着她说话，一面玩弄着那枚戒指。  
“她上了年纪，长期这样身体吃不消的。”  
听完林娜琏的话，凑崎摘下那枚戒指，视线又落回到林娜琏身上，“既然姐姐这么说了，那我就给姐姐一个机会好了。”  
“姐姐不想让那个女人罚跪的话，就用自己来和我交换吧。”  
听到凑崎的话，林娜琏怔在了原地。过了半晌她才回过神来，“现在是在王宫里……”  
“王宫里又如何？”凑崎一脸无所谓的神情，“男人们都出去打仗了，仆人们也被我赶走了，现在只有你和我。”  
即便是如此……林娜琏偏过头，刻意压低了声音，“你疯了吗？”  
凑崎突然笑了起来，脸上的光彩灿烂的过分，“我不认那个女人做妈，但姐姐你我还是认的。你要是乖乖照做，我也会和你当初一样信守承诺。”凑崎说到一半，看到林娜琏没有任何的表态，“还是说，你不介意那个女人再来多跪几次呢？”  
一阵长久的沉默，林娜琏突然也站起身来。她背对着凑崎，开始解自己的衣服，眼前这一切真够讽刺的，林娜琏不禁想着。  
“转过来。”她突然听到凑崎的声音，不由的愣了一下。  
凑崎带着笑意的声音又从身后传来，“姐姐当初可不就是这样和我说的。”  
两颊的温度骤然升高，林娜琏紧紧抿着唇，缓缓转过身去。  
清瘦明显的骨骼，恰到好处的曲线，凑崎的视线逡巡了一圈，最后落在了身后的床上。林娜琏深吸了一口气，认命般的躺了上去。  
漫长又热烈的过程，在凑崎抽出手的一瞬间，林娜琏像是被抽干了力气，沉沉的睡了过去。凑崎靠在床边，借着窗外透进来的日光细细审视着林娜琏的脸。  
睡着的林娜琏没有了平日里冷淡的气息，安安静静的样子就像是初生的婴儿，鼻翼间的呼吸也轻到几不可闻。看到对方毫无防备的样子，凑崎突然想到了当时林娜琏的说的那句话。  
心动，凑崎的手指卷着林娜琏的发梢，指腹摩挲过柔软的发间，她当初所说的心动到底是随口一说，还是有别的什么意思？  
就这么想了一会，凑崎突然回过神，她所做的一切不过是为了报复当时朴志效和林娜琏对她的所作所为罢了，自己为什么要去在意林娜琏当时随口而出的一句话呢？  
想到这里，凑崎不禁有些恼怒，伸出手推了一把林娜琏的肩膀，对方很快醒了过来，揉了揉眼睛，睡眼朦胧的看着她。  
“姐姐把王宫当成自己家了吗？是想在这里过夜吗？”凑崎的语气带着明显的嘲讽。  
林娜琏也清醒过来，低着头捡起了自己的衣服，忍着身体的不适飞快的套了上去。看到她单薄的身影消失在门口，凑崎靠在床沿，心中隐隐升起异样的情绪。  
过了两天，宫中又来了人。新雇的佣人打开门，朴志效看到那些侍卫，膝盖不由得发软。  
这时，林娜琏从楼上缓缓走下来，“你们是来找谁的。”  
“林娜琏小姐，王子妃让我们接您进宫一趟。”侍卫朝她恭敬的鞠躬。  
朴志效震惊的看着这一幕，林娜琏轻轻拍了一下她的手背，“妈，不要担心，妹妹不会对我怎样的。”  
随着侍卫来到宫中，林娜琏远远看到凑崎倚在沙发上，手里把玩着一个精巧的瓶子，看到她的一瞬间勾了勾嘴角，“姐姐来了。”  
林娜琏按照礼数向她行礼，凑崎便让下人们都退了下去，随后看了一眼眼前的水晶茶几。  
林娜琏不动声色的坐到茶几上，凑崎把那个瓶子递到她眼前，“姐姐，你看这瓶指甲油好看吗？”  
“好看。”话音刚落，凑崎细瘦的脚踝就搭在了她的膝盖上。  
“既然姐姐也觉得好看，那就帮我涂上吧。”  
来的路上林娜琏便料到了会有类似的事发生，便没有说什么，一手握住凑崎苍白的脚背，另一只手认真的涂起了指甲油。  
林娜琏的手很大，脚背上传来一整片温柔的触感，凑崎觉得很舒服，脚背还朝着她的掌心蹭了蹭。“别动。”林娜琏抓住她乱动的脚，有些无奈的看着她。  
“姐姐这是跟小孩子说话吗？”凑崎突然有些不满。  
“也不是。”林娜琏笑着摇了摇头，凑崎这副样子突然让她想到了小时候两个人第一次见面。那时候的凑崎爱笑还有一点爱闹，被附近的小孩恶作剧了便会露出这样故意显露出凶狠的神情。  
看到林娜琏失去焦点的眼睛，凑崎突然坐起身来，一手抓着她白色的领口，“姐姐在我面前居然还有心思想别的事。”  
“我没有……”还没等林娜琏反驳，剩下的半截话就被凑崎堵在了口中。凑崎的嘴唇覆上去，是她熟悉的带着一丝清甜的味道，林娜琏闭上眼睛的时候忍不住想，自己能忍受的事情是越来越多了。  
离开王宫的时刻，林娜琏的嘴角边多了一道红色的齿痕。林娜琏对着镜子看了看，便打算在回去的路上要买些纱布遮挡住，省的朴志效担心。  
凑崎在林娜琏身后，看着镜子里的她脸上那道红痕，心里没来由的一阵满足，“姐姐。”  
“嗯？”林娜琏回过头，不知道她又有了什么主意。  
凑崎的神色突然认真了起来，黑色的眼眸直直注视着她，“姐姐要是一直像这样听我的话，你们家自是不会有任何问题。”  
“嗯，我知道了。”  
自那以后，凑崎隔三差五就招林娜琏进宫。朴志效有些怀疑，但每次林娜琏都是完好的回来，也告诉她凑崎并没有让她难堪，朴志效才勉强放下心。  
一天林娜琏准备出门的时候，平井桃突然拉住她，“姐姐，我听说王子打仗回来的时候，还带回来一个邻国的公主。”  
“哦？”  
“听说纱夏最近有些失宠了。”  
“这样啊。”林娜琏若有所思的点点头，“我知道了。”  
这次到了宫殿，凑崎走出来时林娜琏的视线就落在了她的身上，似乎想从她的脸上看出些什么。  
察觉到对方探询的视线，凑崎有些好笑的拢了拢身上的衣服，“姐姐今天这是怎么了，这么急切吗？”  
“没有的事。”林娜琏立刻否认，脸颊却不知不觉的红了起来。  
凑崎笑意更甚，“但是我要先去洗个澡，姐姐就在这里乖乖等我吧。”  
在凑崎去沐浴的时候，林娜琏便坐在床边等她。等了大约一个钟，凑崎披着丝绸浴袍缓缓走了出来，身上还带着一股诱人的玫瑰香气。  
没有像往常那样直接抓着她的领子或是跨坐在她身上，今天的凑崎只是在床边轻轻坐了下来。“姐姐，我今天很累呢。”说完，刚洗过澡热乎乎的身体往旁边一靠，头就挨在了林娜琏单薄的肩膀上。  
林娜琏有些惊讶，自从凑崎进宫以后她就再没有从对方身上看到这副示弱的样子了。联想到出门前平井对她说的话，便有些担心，刚想要说些什么，就听到凑崎的声音，“姐姐，记不记得在家的那一次。”  
凑崎靠的很近，说话时的热气打在林娜琏的耳廓上，她忍不住侧过头，对上凑崎视线的同时，也看到了她眼里那片氤氲的水汽，“怎么了？”  
“我现在命令你那样对我。”  
“嗯？”林娜琏睁大了眼睛，她又一次看向凑崎的眼神，对方同样专注的看着她，没有任何开玩笑的意思，这让林娜琏越发犹豫起来。  
“姐姐不听我的话了吗？”凑崎突然拔高了声音。  
林娜琏看着她一脸高傲的神色下，眼底隐隐浮现出几分疲惫，长长叹了一口气，心底也随之动摇了。她一只手圈过凑崎细的过分的腰肢，另一只手拉开了她浴袍的带子，“如你所愿。”  
事后凑崎懒懒的缩在床被之间，林娜琏看着她又消瘦了几分的身体，忍不住凑上去把她收拢进臂弯里。凑崎没有挣扎，反而顺从的朝她怀里靠了靠，脸埋进了骨骼明显的肩窝。  
林娜琏的喉头动了动，“是因为那位公主的事吗？”  
凑崎怔了一下，随后睁开眼抬头看向林娜琏，“原来姐姐知道了啊。”  
看到凑崎这副样子，林娜琏突然有几分说不清道不明的心疼，下意识的揉了一下凑崎漂亮的长发，“你不要难过。”  
“噗嗤”没想到凑崎突然笑了起来，林娜琏不解的低下头，凑崎顺势仰起脸亲了一下她的下巴，“姐姐，我一点都不难过。”  
心下松了一口气，还有一些开心，林娜琏便静静的抱着凑崎。不知道过了多久，林娜琏听到了挂钟敲了六下，便意识到已经是傍晚了。她拍了拍凑崎环在她腰上的双手，凑崎有些不情愿的放开，看到林娜琏起身拿起放在一旁的衣服，支起身子看着她，“姐姐要去哪里。”  
“我要回去了啊。”林娜琏有些哭笑不得的看着她，“难道我要在王宫里过夜吗？”  
没想到凑崎突然伸出手，手指勾住了她的衣角，侧过头看着林娜琏，“姐姐，你是不想还是不敢？”  
林娜琏倒抽了一口冷气，也不知道这个妹妹什么时候变得这么会撩拨人心的。  
“那个人今晚在别人那里。”凑崎说这话的时候声音变的很轻，不注意听几乎听不到。  
久违的从凑崎的眼里看到了一丝乞求的意味，林娜琏咬着下唇，“好吧。”说不清是对凑崎，还是对自己内心深处的声音妥协了。林娜琏又坐回了床边，双手环过凑崎的身子。  
当天晚上，凑崎又索要了不知道多少次，到了凌晨两个人才停了下来。迷糊之间，林娜琏似乎听到了凑崎的声音，“姐姐，你当时说的话当真吗？”  
第二天林娜琏在凑崎的宫殿里醒了过来，此时凑崎已经起了床，背对着她坐在梳妆台前端详着自己的妆容，看到她的动作并没有回过头，而是不冷不热的开口，“姐姐醒了啊。”  
“嗯。”林娜琏也坐了起来，细细穿起扔在床边的衣服。  
“穿好衣服就回去吧，被人看到我可就难办了。”  
“我知道了。”林娜琏应了一声，回想起自己昨晚半梦半醒间听到的那句话，果然只是自己的梦境吧。  
在家里度过了平静的几天，朴志效突然又被召进了王宫里。看到朴志效在两个侍卫的带领下，一脸惊慌的上了马车，林娜琏内心不免有些奇怪，她最近似乎也没做什么事让凑崎生气吧。  
傍晚的时候朴志效回来了，林娜琏一问，果不其然又被凑崎罚跪了半天。林娜琏犹豫了一会，凑崎这几天并没有派人来找她，只能她自己主动过去了。  
挑了第二天的午后，林娜琏又来到了王宫里，被仆人带进凑崎的宫殿后，凑崎对她的到来并不意外，慵懒的缩在沙发上，手里把玩着一条银质的手链。  
林娜琏看到她这副无所谓的样子，不由得冒出几分火气，“你不是答应我了吗，是我哪里做的不好，让你又牵连上我妈。”  
听到林娜琏的话，凑崎坐直了身体，把仆人们都赶了出去。她走到林娜琏身前，静静凝视了她几秒，突然冷笑出声，“在姐姐眼里，我就是这样的人对吧。”  
还没等林娜琏反应过来，凑崎一把将她推倒在床上，随后自己也压了上去，狠狠掐着她的下巴，“姐姐，这是你自找的。”  
和往常示威性质的伤口不同不同，林娜琏锁骨上的咬痕很深，殷红的血迹源源不断的冒出来，空气中都弥漫起腥甜的味道。林娜琏勉强撑起酸痛的身子，低头看了一眼那道咬痕，便拧紧了眉头，说不清是和自己还是和凑崎生气。  
“你回去告诉那个女人，不要再做那种事，我自然会放过她。”说完，深深的看了一眼林娜琏锁骨上那见骨的伤口，逼着自己转过了头。  
林娜琏回到家里，被折腾了半天的她累的不行，蜷曲着双腿缩在客厅的沙发上，朴志效看到她这模样立刻担心起来，“那个小贱人对你做了什么？”  
林娜琏摇了摇头，“她倒是没对我做什么，只是让我做了一些跑腿的体力活罢了。但她让我转告你，让你不要再做那种事了。”  
一听到林娜琏的话，朴志效突然崩溃的大哭起来，林娜琏慌乱的递上纸巾，坐直了身体，“妈，怎么了？”  
“那个小贱人还没报完仇吗？”  
“她是要让你孤独一生啊，我怎么能听她的话。”  
听到这没头没尾的话，林娜琏皱了皱眉，“妈，你到底做了什么？”  
“我只是去给你找了几门亲事，不知道怎么就传到了她耳朵里。”朴志效一边擦着眼泪，“她这是多恶毒，才会想让你连婚都不能结。”  
原来是为了这事？林娜琏心头的阴霾顿时消散开来，她有些心不在焉的安慰了朴志效几句，看到对方终于止住了哭声就上楼了。晚上躺在床上，她想起这段时间发生的事，本来她就对结婚之类的事情没什么兴趣，当初朴志效让她去参加王子选妃的舞会时是这样，现在朴志效张罗她的亲事时也是这样。没想到凑崎也不希望她结婚，想到这一点，林娜琏莫名有些开心，心想着等过几天凑崎心情好一些的时候再去看看她好了。  
过了几天市集上突然贴起了告示，说是王子妃的水晶鞋疑似失窃。平井把这个消息带回来给林娜琏，看到朴志效不在，还补充了一句，“我听宫里的人说，最近纱夏好像过的不是很好。”  
“怎么了？”林娜琏下意识的皱起了眉。  
“说是她失宠得厉害，王子的心思都在那位带回来的公主身上。”  
“这样啊。”林娜琏若有所思的叹了一口气，难怪这几天凑崎也没找她进宫。  
又过了几天，林娜琏听说有个法师揭了城里的告示，说是能找到那消失的水晶鞋。就在这时，王宫里的侍卫也来到了家门口，说是王子妃请林娜琏进宫。  
当林娜琏见到凑崎的时候，她背对着她站在夕阳下，落日的余晖洒在她的身上，蓦然生出几分寂寥的感觉。林娜琏走过去，看到凑崎憔悴的侧脸时心里一惊，“你最近怎么了？”  
“没有啊。”凑崎轻轻笑起来，摇了摇头。  
“怎么看上去这么……”  
还没等林娜琏说完，凑崎就打断了她的话，“姐姐，我可是王子妃，吃的用的不知道比你好了多少倍。”  
说完这话，两人同时沉默了下来。凑崎又看了她一眼，转过身走到庭院的桌子边，示意林娜琏在她对面坐下来，“说起来，姐姐应该知道那个女人做了什么让我不快的事情了吧。”  
林娜琏点点头，撑着下巴看着眼前脸都快要瘦没了的妹妹。  
“姐姐不会怪我吗？”凑崎突然凑近了一些，目光直直落在林娜琏的眼睛里。  
“不会。”  
“我不让她给你找亲事，姐姐也不会恨我吗？”  
“不会。”  
林娜琏接连的否认，让凑崎又沉默了下来，过了一会她又笑了起来，眼里却有几分苍凉，“姐姐，我们这样死掉了是要下地狱的，这样姐姐都不会恨我吗？”  
深吸了一口气，林娜琏重新抬起头，眼眸里像是装进了漫天的星光，“如果是和你一起下地狱的话，又有什么关系呢？”  
没想到林娜琏会说出这样的话，凑崎攥紧了手，手心被指甲掐出深深浅浅的痕迹。她还想说什么，熟悉的钟声又响了起来，凑崎不由的叹了一口气，“姐姐，你走吧。”  
“这段时间没有事的话，就不要出门了。”说完，她头一次随着林娜琏一同起身，将她送到了宫殿门口。  
看到凑崎在门口止住了脚步，林娜琏想了一会，还是走上前，修长的手指拂过凑崎苍白的脸，“我还会来的，照顾好自己。”  
第二天，城里出了新闻，水晶鞋并不是被偷窃了，而是由巫术变的，那位从天而降的王子妃就是来蛊惑王子的女巫。这个消息一出，城内外顿时炸开了锅，大家纷纷讨论起要怎么处罚这位可怕的女巫。  
林娜琏听到这个消息震惊之余，回想起当时凑崎突然出现在舞池，也不知道她从哪来的那些华丽的装束，之后也没在家里找到任何蛛丝马迹，联想到她当时所说的哪怕是与魔鬼交换灵魂，也要离开这个家，内心甚至有些怀疑，难不成告示所说的都是真的？  
就在她胡思乱想的时候，平井桃突然急冲冲的跑进门，看到她的那一刻眼泪都快要掉下来，“姐姐，我听说纱夏被关进监狱里了。”  
监狱？林娜琏一愣，后来一想王宫都出了那样的告示，这么处理倒是也不奇怪了。“我知道了。”林娜琏打定主意，无论如何，一定要再见她一面。  
行刑的日期被定在三日后，在最后一天晚上，林娜琏终于找到了人能将她带进监狱里。进去之前，狱典特意嘱咐她，她只有十分钟的时间。  
匆匆谢过对方后，林娜琏就跟着狱卒穿过长长的昏暗的走廊，监狱里湿气重，没过多久她便感觉到脊背发凉。她突然想起凑崎那副单薄的身躯，她这几天又是怎么度过寒冷潮湿的黑夜的呢？  
当走到走廊尽头时，狱卒打开了门锁。凑崎一抬起头，就看到林娜琏朝着她快步走了过来，“姐姐？”自己该不会冻的出现幻觉了吧。  
林娜琏单膝跪在凑崎身前，沉默的打量着她，几日不见，凑崎瘦的就只剩下一把骨头了。  
“姐姐……”察觉到林娜琏的沉默，凑崎眯起眼睛，眼里一片粼粼的水光，“也觉得我是女巫了吧。”  
“你是我的妹妹。”林娜琏下意识的抓住她的手，将她冰冷的手指包裹在其中，“我相信你。”  
凑崎愣了一会，才反应过来，她低下头勉强挤出一丝笑，“也是，哪会有我这么狼狈的女巫。”  
“你要是女巫就好了。”林娜琏突然开口。  
“嗯？”  
“是女巫的话，就能和我互换灵魂然后逃走了吧。”  
凑崎怔住了，她从没想过林娜琏会和她说这样的话。手指紧紧扣着对方温热的掌心，凑崎突然没头没尾的想到，要是当时不是那么坚决的离开就好了。  
就在这时狱卒走了过来，用力的敲了两下铁门，示意林娜琏应该离开了。  
林娜琏有些不舍的站起身，她打开凑崎的手，与她十指相扣后又再松开。还想对她说些什么，最后只能在她的额间落下轻飘飘的一吻，就不得不在狱卒的注视下走出了监狱门口。  
在她即将离开的那一刻，凑崎突然扑到栅栏边，栅栏都被撞出了一阵沉闷的声响。  
“林娜琏，当时在家你对我说的那句话，当真吗？”  
林娜琏顿在原地，过了两三秒才缓缓转过身，看着凑崎郑重的点了点头，“当真。”  
第二天林娜琏醒过来时，灿烂的日光洒满了屋子。她坐起身，手指抚过那道曾经很深的齿痕，如今在她不知不觉间伤口已经快要痊愈了。她换上一身素净的衣服，经过平井桃的房间时听到了压抑的哭声，“桃，怎么了？”  
“娜琏姐姐，她们和我说纱夏昨晚一头撞死在监狱里了。”  
“这样啊。”林娜琏搂过平井，轻轻拍了拍她的背，目光变得辽远起来。  
没过多久，楼下响起敲门声。佣人拉开门，一个车夫出现在门口。  
“你们是来找谁的？”朴志效一脸疑惑。  
“是来找我的。”林娜琏提着一个箱子从楼梯上走了下来，和车夫点了点头。  
“娜琏你要去哪？”  
“妈妈。”林娜琏突然温和的笑起来，回头看了一眼跟着她走下来的平井，“桃，以后你要照顾好妈妈。”  
“我去当修女，大概再也不会回来了。”说完，便毫不犹豫上了马车。  
透过马车的小窗，林娜琏看到熟悉的景色在渐渐后退。她想，她下不下地狱无所谓，但她愿做一生善事来换凑崎纱夏一个上天堂的机会。


End file.
